


those eyes of yours

by zachistrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Fluff, Memory Loss, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachistrash/pseuds/zachistrash
Summary: jaemin loses all his memories, including his ones of jeno. will jaemin be able to love jeno agin or will jaemin fall in love with someone else?





	1. did i know you before?

 

* * *

 Jeno♡and Jaemin♡

* * *

 

 jm♡》yahh i miss u 

can u come round? :D《jn♡

jm♡》okay, i'll be there in 20 mins ♡

i can't wait to see you《jn♡

* * *

 

That last text message was the last thing Jaemin had sent before it happened. He didn't die, something way worse happened to him.

He lost all his memories, however to him his memories were all he really had.

Jaemin awoke to a boy near his age sleeping in a chair next to him, he stared at him studying his features. His face was so perfect for someone sleeping. His eyes were crescent-like and his hair slickback. 

The boy's eyes opened to Jaemin staring at him, Jaemin's face unknowingly smiling. Jaemin thought it looked like Jeno had been crying alot. He's been in a coma for weeks now. "Yah! Nurse! He's awake!! Nan- I mean.. Na Jaemin are you okay?." Jeno looked worried. "By the way.. My name is Lee Jeno." His voice sounded like music to Jaemin, he then smiled back and replied "Did I know you before?"

 


	1. did i know you before?

 

* * *

 

Jeno♡and Jaemin♡

* * *

 

 

jm♡》yahh i miss u 

can u come round? :D《jn♡

jm♡》okay, i'll be there in 20 mins ♡

i can't wait to see you《jn♡

 

 


End file.
